Circulating liquid systems such as hydraulic fluids and lubricating fluids, typically require a filter arrangement. The filter arrangement is typically positioned so that the fluids are filtered by passage through filter media positioned within the filter arrangement. Typically the filter arrangement is configured so that the componentry containing the media is a service part, i.e., the media can, periodically, be removed and be replaced.
There are two common types of liquid filter arrangements. The first, typically referred to herein as a “spin-on” type, involves a filter head installed on equipment, and a spin-on filter member or cartridge. The filter member or cartridge is often referred to as “spin-on” because the assembly including the filter media is typically secured to the filter head by threading. In spin-on arrangements, the filter media is typically secured within a shell or housing as a housing/media combination, and the entire housing/media combination, as a filter member or cartridge, is removed and replaced during servicing.
The second common type of liquid filter arrangement is referred to herein as a bowl/cartridge arrangement. With a bowl/cartridge arrangement, the filter head is again installed on the equipment. The filter media, however, is contained within a filter cartridge in a form removably positioned within a housing or shell. A housing/cartridge combination is again mounted on the filter head for use. However, during servicing, the housing is disconnected from the filter head, the media contained within the housing or shell is replaced, and the same shell or housing, with the replacement media inside, is then remounted on the filter head.